Cold fingers
by Wanderer29
Summary: Life can take different paths. It's all based on the decisions we make and sealed with our actions, and it is at the end of the way when we are allowed to look back and reflect on those decisions. Makishima/OC 'Which ones will you regret, Shiori'. Very short drabble about one of the many possible outcomes of the story Inferno.
1. Cold fingers

**Hello everyone!**

 **I know it doesn't make up for the long wait, but this is something I had written a long time ago, when contemplaiting the many possibilities and potential development for the story Inferno. It's short and it doesn't give much away, but I hope you still got to enjoy it.**

 **Pairing: Makishima/OC (Shiori)**

* * *

 **Cold fingers**

* * *

You seek pain like it's pleasure, like a work of art.

It's... _beautiful._

* * *

I let out a shaky breath as my fingers grew cold. I wrapped _his_ coat around my body, tightly. Who would have thought we would have ended this way?

I looked down at the pictures at my feet. I felt like screaming and crying. I wanted to break things, to trash the entire room. But I remained silent, motionless, digging my nails into the palm of my hand. I had been so blind. So stupid. So _naïve_. I gazed around the room, not seeing anything. Then my eyes fell on the reflecting surface. I hated what I saw. Those sad puffy eyes, impregnated with red, looking back at me. That broken expression on my face. That was the look of someone who'd been betrayed over and over, and yet... here I was. I didn't deserve to feel sorry for myself. I had been tainted with red and black.

I reached for the pocket of the coat and grabbed the crumpled photograph. I forced myself to look at it and bit my lip, hard. That face had been burned with fire on my memory. It was too painful to look at it now. Even more painful was to read the words underneath the frame. Words that had been written by me, a long time ago. I still could read:

 _Don't trust his lies._

 **And yet...** _ **here I was**_ **.**

* * *

 **This little drabble is not part of the story, I'm just playing out different scenarios in my head, exploring possible outcomes for Shiori's and Makishima's relationship. Let me know what you thought of it and how you see the finale of this tragic lovers. I'll get back on the story ASAP! Promise!**

 **See you around~**


	2. Innocent blood

**Hi everyone! Next scenario! They might not make much sense, that's why I leave them open to interpretation! Since I discovered that I enjoy writing them, I'll probably keep posting, though I don't know how often that will be. They are not necessarily in chronological order.**

 **Pairing: Makishima/OC**

* * *

 **Innocent blood**

* * *

I enclosed my eyes. The sun was slowly rising. My eyes burnt by the light. The breeze brushed my hair away from my face. My arms were numb but the feeling inside me was liberating. I felt at ease, and the sight was beautiful. Columns of smoke were rising to the sky, while the ashes got mixed with the colors of dawn.

Behind me I heard slow steeps coming closer. I turned my back to the view to face the person in front of me. He had a smirk on his lips, his white hair flew to the wind. I crocked my head and examined his ruffled clothing. There was a small trace of blood down his cheek. I frowned slightly and raised a hand to it, just to discover there was no wound underneath. A part of me felt relived. He stared at me the whole time with that smirk on his lips, amused at my apparent concern. It was then when I looked at him in the eye and asked, with a slightly annoyed tone:

''Do I want to know?''

His smirked grew wider and he shook his head amused.

''Probably not''

I didn't ask anything else, though I knew that his hands had shed blood, innocent or not, that I didn't know. And a part of me, didn't really care.

 _Did it...?_

We got down that roof and started walking through the underground tunnels. It was quiet most of the time, but occasionally we could still hear the chaos outside.

''What is it?'' He suddenly asked.

''What do you mean?''

''You have been pretty quiet for a while'' He pointed out. He was probably smiling. ''Is something bothering you?''

''No, nothing'' I replied shortly. He turned his head to look at me. ''Okay fine'' I finally admitted ''There is... something on my mind''

''And what would that be?''

''You''

He took in my words and looked ahead.

''I'm flattered'' He smirked. I looked his way and sighed.

''How many secrets can you keep?'' I asked crocking my head playfully. I had knew him for a while now, I had seen him operate first hand and still, he was a mystery. ''Are you still hiding something underneath that smirk?''

He let out a small dry laugh.

''Having second thoughts?'' He asked smugly in reply.

I laughed under my nose.

''I'm too deep in it for that now'' I whispered looking down, being fully conscious of it by the first time. I could feel his eyes still on me and I turned my head towards him, meeting his piercing gaze ''Of course not''

His expression didn't shift. It remained the same, the calm smile on his lips, as if he already had anticipated the response, as if he already knew. I smiled. Of course he knew.

''You are indeed a great liar, I bet I wouldn't even notice if you decided to deceive me'' I talked again, with a small smirk on my lips.

''Oh, trust me'' He said suddenly pinning me to the wall ''You would see me coming'' He breathed into my neck.

''Did I improve that much?'' I asked breathless.

''Don't flatter yourself'' He whispered, placing his lips against the skin of my neck. ''I would let you know'' He kissed my skin. I brought my hands to his chest.

''Why the privileges?'' I asked, fighting back the weakness in my legs.

''I would enjoy the chase'' He replied huskily before biting down.

* * *

 _ **Review?**_


	3. Answering for my sins

**Hello everyone!**

 **Next chapter up! I was in the mood of creating something and then inspiration hit me. I hope you enjoyed these drabbles so far and like this one too. Constructive** **criticism and reviews in general are highly appreciated. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and reviewed the story :)**

 **Pairing: Shiori/Makishima**

* * *

 **Answering for my sins**

* * *

The silence welcomed her when she crossed the entrance door. Shiori stood there motionless for a few seconds, with her head down. Eventually she started to make her way to the bathroom, trying not to get the floor dirty with the blood that covered her clothes. She locked herself inside the little room and removed her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. Her arms were also stained with blood, someone else's blood. It burnt her skin. She stripped of her shirt. A headache was starting to built in the back of her head and she felt the dizziness starting to take over her again. Shiori placed her arms in the sink, supporting herself, as she fought the urge to throw up. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Slowly she reached for the faucet and let the water run down the drain. Shiori raised her head and watched the image of herself on the mirror. She barely recognized herself. Her hands were covered in blood and dirt and her clothes were torn. She looked for a glimpse of light in her eyes, but all she found was darkness, blood and death.

She raised her fists and smashed the mirror with them. The shattering glass fell to the ground and the sink. She smashed it once more, feeling the sharp pieces sinking into her skin. Even then, she was unable to feel the pain, she just felt numb, empty. Her body slipped to the ground. She gazed at her hands, at the open wounds and the old scars beneath.

''I'm so sorry'' She let out a cry. Then the door flung open and Makishima entered the bathroom. He didn't waste any time, and kneeled next to Shiori.

''Little bird'' His voice sent shivers down her spine, but she didn't look up, she couldn't. He came closer, if she extended her hand, she could touch him. ''Shiori'' He insisted, his voice sounding more worried than before ''What happened? Look at me''

''I can't'' She choked. She kept her eyes closed.

Makishima parted his lips.

''I'm a monster'' She whispered ''These hands...'' She was unable to finish that sentence. ''What I've become...''

''Shiori, you haven't become anything. Who you are now, has always been there, beneath the mask you were forced to put on. The real you was there all along, waiting to be released'' He began to speak and then he grabbed her chin and brought it up softly. She shivered again under his ghostly touch ''And what I see now, what I have released, is far away from being monstrous'' He smiled and closed the distance between them. She felt a light brush against her lips. They were cold. He looked into her eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek.

''I have finally found it'' He spoke with a gentle smile as he brought his hand to her cheek, collecting the tear with his fingers.

''Please, don't...'' She cried, placing her hand on top on his.

''An equal'' He said.

''Don't go'' She closed her eyes and when she opened them again he was gone. His body had vanished. His touch had disappeared. Shiori felt empty and numb again. She rested her back against the wall and closed her eyes.

He was gone. And would never come back. She still hadn't said the words aloud. It was too painful. She looked back at all they did together, everything they had achieved, everything they sacrificed.

 _Was it really worth the cost?_

She asked herself that over and over and the answer would always be ''yes''. But the second question that tortured her day and night... of that answer, she wasn't so sure...

 _''Was it me who deserved to be the one alive at the end?''_

Shiori felt the numbness return. She was falling asleep and she knew that once the darkness had swallowed her, the nightmares would return.

Her eyelids were heavy and she was tired. Her eyes closed as she breathed heavily. She felt the darkness crawling back to her, hand in hand with her sins. She covered her face and forced the words out.

''He is...dead''

* * *

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
